Bond
by Xanaelle
Summary: Sabo est en vie. Ace et Luffy le savent puisqu'il sont liés. Il ne manque plus qu'à aller le chercher et le tour est joué...pas vrai? (Première partie de ma fic. Je sais pas si elle va en compter deux ou trois...enfin) Raitin T juste au cas où.


Chapitre un : Livre mystérieux

**Je dois être masochiste, je dois être masochiste. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison que je puisse voir qui me fasse écrire une autre fic, encore! AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! Tout cas, je vous préviens, cela va probablement être une fic Sabo x Ace x Luffy. Probablement… je ne suis toujours pas décidé.**

Sabo regardait la mer assise sur un arbre. Ace et Luffy était encore en train de s'entrainer. Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire à cette idée légèrement ridicule. Il faut admettre que leur entrainement contre Luffy contenait plus un combat unilatéral qu'un réel exercice de formation, mais bon : cela faisait plaisir à leur petit frère.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il put prendre une profonde respiration sans avoir l'impression de se noyer. Ce lieu que certains appelaient maison, mais que lui nommait prison lui donnait tout le temps l'impression de suffoquer. Cette ville d'une propreté artificielle, ces gens d'une fausseté permanente, ces propres parents qui ne se souciaient que de leur réputation, il s'était souvent demandé pour quelle raison il avait vu le jour dans un tel endroit. Pourquoi il était né noble, alors qu'il voulait être libre. Pourtant ici, ces questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Ici, il était libre avec sa vraie famille, avec des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

« SAAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOO!, gueula le plus jeune de leur famille, viens te battre contre moi! »

Sabo retourna son attention vers la situation présente. Comme prévu, Ace avait gagné les cinquante combats contre Luffy et comme prévu ce dernier allait réclamer les autres cinquante combats contre lui.

Souriant fièrement, debout sur une branche d'un des innombrables arbres de la forêt, Sabo fit face à son frère. « Es-tu sûr que tu veux te battre contre moi? »

Sans paraitre découragé, le sourire débordant de joie, les yeux pétillants d'excitation malgré la récente défaite contre leur autre frère et son chapeau de paille encré sur sa tête noire, Luffy avait l'air près en a découdre. « Bien sûr, shishishishishishi. »

Le rire caractéristique de leur benjamin annonça le début de leur combat, laissant Ace observer le tout. Utilisant son arme habituelle, son tuyau de métal, il visa directement la tête du plus jeune. Son adversaire esquiva maladroitement le coup, mais sans laisser le temps de reprendre de pied, Sabo enchaina avec un coup de pied à peine rendu au sol. Celui-ci fit mouche et envoya l'autre garçon direct dans un arbre qui émit un inquiétant grincement. Luffy se releva très rapidement et essaya de lui envoyer une de ses attaques farfelues, le gomu-gomu no pistole. Heureusement que son frère était réellement malhabile avec son pouvoir sinon….Ce fut donc Luffy lui-même qui se prit sa propre attaque et se mit KO d'une façon tellement ridicule que le blond éclata tout bonnement de rire réveillant Ace qui avait profité de tout ce tralala pour piquer une sieste….. À moins qu'il ait subi un assaut de sa narcolepsie.

Les 50 combats avec Luffy eurent plus ou moins tous la même finition. La victoire du noble et les diverses défaites du jeune garçon de sept ans. Ce fut ensuite à Ace de le combattre. Sous les yeux attentifs et émerveillés de l'enfant au chapeau de paille, ils se firent face.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, ils se tournèrent autour. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient sensiblement au même niveau tous les deux. Ce qui donnait à leur combat une réelle dimension de défi.

Ace, empoignant son tuyau, courut vers Sabo, la pointe de son arme en direction du sol ne laissait filtrer aucune intention vis-à-vis du type d'attaque. Ne prenant aucune chance, il sauta en l'air en prédisant son propre tuyau. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent. Faisant briller des étincelles. Un rapport de force s'engagea brièvement avant que les deux adversaires ne se séparent. Ils n'étaient désormais plus question de se tourner autour. Les attaques sournoises et brutales s'enchainaient les unes aux autres.

Après un coup assez sévère à la tête, Sabo se retrouva suffisamment sonné pour ne plus être en mesure de voir la prochaine attaque qui l'envoya faire une rencontre avec le même arbre que Luffy lors de leur premier combat.

Malgré tous les efforts que le noble mit dans les autres combats, le blond ne fut en mesure de gagner qu'un peu moins que la moitié des autres ronds. Il donna tout de même énormément de fil à retordre à son frère qui affichait presque autant de blessures que lui désormais. Les arbres autour d'eux avaient à présent tous plus ou moins rendu l'âme.

S'autorisant une minute de pause, il s'étendit sur l'herbe verte en laissant échapper un léger gémissement de douleur lorsque certaines de ses ecchymoses firent connaitre vivement leur présence. Sentant plus que voyant la présence d'Ace à ses côtés, il sourit de contentement, tout était tranquille autour d'eux. Une brise fraiche faisait onduler les brins émeraude qui les entouraient.

« C'est calme non? » Soupira Ace

Sabo prit tout son temps avant de répondre. Savourant le doux silence. « Oui. »

L'héritier du seigneur des pirates répondit sans attende. « Cela faisait longtemps que ça est si calme. »

Le noble trouvait étrange que ce soit Ace qui parle le plus. Habituellement, c'était l'inverse.

Sans remarquer le regard étrange que lui donnait son frère pâle, il continua : « En faites, depuis que Lu est avec nous, cela n'a jamais été aussi calme. »

Il est vrai que le calme et la tranquillité avaient été des plus rares lorsque le plus jeune était dans les parages. Les seuls moments de silence étaient réservés à la rare fois où le petit fils de Garps était absent.

Un neurone se connecta à un autre. Silence, absence, Luffy, calme,…

Le même raisonnement dû se faire chez Ace, pour les rares fois que Ace réfléchissait avant lui, puisqu'ils crièrent en même temps : « LUFFY! »

**Plus loin dans la forêt**

Le petit fils de Garps suivait une très jolie coccinelle. Courant sur l'herbe, évitant les racines, trébuchant sur les branches qu'il n'avait parfois pas vues pour avoir la chance d'attraper le petit insecte. Luffy semblait avoir oublié tout de ses frères et de leurs combats. Faisant abstraction au fait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt tout seul.

Le benjamin de la troupe leva les bras en l'air. « Attends-moi insecte moi mystère! »

Bien sûr, la coccinelle n'en avait franchement rien à cirer de l'être humain bruyant qui le suivait. Elle se posa sur une fleur aux couleurs vives qu'elle vit dans son champ de vision. Sans faire attention au fait qu'elle venait de ce fait de semer le petit garçon qui la suivait depuis un bon moment.

Sa source de distraction disparut, Luffy reprit contact avec la réalité. Regardant autour de lui d'un air distrait, l'enfant essaya d'avoir un contact visuel avec ses deux frères, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient aucunement dans son champ de vision.

Retenant la légère panique qui l'avait envahi, Luffy prit une grande inspiration. « ACE, SABO OÙ ÊTES-VOUS? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui. Peine perdue, il n'arrivait à rien reconnaitre. Même les arbres lui semblaient différents! Décidant qu'il avait plus de chance de retrouver son chemin s'il continuait tout droit! Raisonnement des plus stupides, mais bons Luffy n'a jamais été connus pour être une lumière.

**Retour aux autres crét... euh je veux dire frère**

Sabo et Ace avaient fait le tour de la forêt. En gueulant à qui mieux mieux le nom de Luffy dans l'espoir que l'imbécile qui leur servait de frère leur répondrait en entendant son nom. Peine perdue, seuls le chant des oiseaux et le rugissement de quelconque animal leur répondaient. Si ça, ce n'est pas décourageant?

Les arbres immenses se succédaient dans leur course effrénée pour retrouver le plus jeune de la bande. Ils avaient pris visiblement beaucoup de temps pour leur combat. Résultat, c'était déjà le crépuscule. Si le jour n'était pas trop dangereux pour Luffy, la nuit était une tout autre histoire. Seul, Luffy était en danger. Surtout qu'il était maladroit et avait un historique quant à se faire manger.

Le blond sentit la panique s'introduire sournoisement en lui. Ils n'obtenaient aucun résultat! Qu'allaient-ils faire si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à le trouver!? Il ne voulait pas perdre un de ses frères de cette façon. Pas d'une manière aussi stupide que l'hyperactivité de leur petit frère!

Il jeta une œillade à Ace. Lui non plus n'en mena pas large. Lui mieux que quiconque savait à quel point cette forêt pouvait être dangereuse la nuit. Même son frère grincheux ne voulait pas l'admettre, Sabo pouvait voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour leur pleurnichard de frère. Même s'il lui disait le contraire si jamais l'enfant de noble lui demandait.

« LUFFY! »

Ils redoublèrent d'effort dans leur recherche.

**Luffy : Le retour**

Il n'allait pas pleurer, il n'allait pas pleurer, il n'était pas tout seul, ses frères le cherchaient en ce moment même, il n'allait pas pleurer, il était fort, il était intelligent et il avait encore son chapeau. Il n'allait pas pleurer, il n'allait pas pleut…

« Oh! Un papillon! » Luffy le trouvait tellement joli le petit papillon! Peut-être qu'il allait lui montrer le chemin? Le papillon avait l'air tellement gentil!

Le terme crétin passa légèrement dans l'esprit de kami-sama. Et dire que c'était cet abruti qui allait finir roi des pirates.

Luffy regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Il commençait à reconnaitre l'endroit. Bien qu'il n'avait vu ces arbres ou ces statues ou encore ce pied d'étal en pierre. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des étangs dans la forêt. Il était encore perdu et le papillon avait disparu.

En fait, Un chemin pavé entouré pas l'eau menait au pied d'étale ou reposait un livre baigné dans une douce lumière. Les statues plantées dans l'eau représentaient divers animaux faisant face au chemin. Le tout respirait la tranquillité et l'harmonie. Incitant les visiteurs aux respects et aux silences.

Personne n'avait donné le mémo à Luffy

« ACE, SABO! JE SUIS ICI! »

Encore une fois aucune réponse. Marchant en direction de l'autel, attiré par il ne savait trop quoi, il emprunta le chemin pavé sans cessé d'appeler ses frères. « AAAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEEE, SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOO! »

**Ace et Sabo : partie 2**

« LUFFY! »

Ils avaient entendu sa voix! Sans plus réfléchir _(parce que ça arrive?)_ ils coururent dans la direction d'où le son semblait provenir. Il n'y avait plus une seule seconde à perdre!

Utilisant les dernières forces qui leur restaient, parce que mine de rien courir pendant environ une heure, à vitesse maximum, ça épuise, ils sprintèrent pour parvenir à atteindre l'endroit ou Luffy se trouvait.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans ce qui semblait être un immense lac d'une beauté qui les figea pendant un instant.

Instant suffisant à Luffy pour leur foncer dessus tel un boulet de canon lancer par Garp au sommet de sa forme après trois cafés. Inutile de dire qu'ils se sont tous trois enfoncés dans un arbre. Arbre qui rendit d'ailleurs l'âme sous le poids et la vitesse des trois enfants qui lui foncèrent dedans.

Ace reprit le plus rapidement c'est esprit et ne perdit pas de temps en blabla, préférant faire savoir son mécontentement au plus jeune a coup de poing. « CRÉTIN! Ne pars pas sans nous prévenir! »

Luffy sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes au reproche de son ainé. « Mais il y avait une coccinelle et elle avait l'air si gentil! »

Ce qui lui valut une deuxième bosse sur la tête de la part du grincheux. « Imbécile! Combien de fois faut-il te dire de ne pas suivre tout ce qui bouge?! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Luffy baissa la tête d'un air penaud. « Désoler. »

Le comportement atypique de Luffy indiqua à Sabo que le noiret avait eu bien plus peur que celui-ci voulait admettre. Habituellement, Luffy aurait criait et se serait mis en colère contre Ace pour le traiter d'imbécile pour ensuite rire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il mit une main sur la tête de Luffy. « Maa, tout va bien maintenant. On l'a retrouvé non? »

Ace tourna la tête en grognant, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait eu peur pour Luffy. Une œillade assassine lui indiqua que la conversation était loin d'être terminée.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où ils se trouvaient et découvrit le même paysage que Luffy précédemment. « Hé! Ace! Tu as déjà vu cet endroit avant? »

L'enfant hargneux regarda autour de lui avant de répondre. « Non, jamais. »

Il regarda, exaspéré, que Luffy les avait encore laissés en plan pour aller jusqu'à l'autel où reposait il ne savait trop quoi. « Luffy! Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de te dire?! »

Les deux grands frères se lancèrent à la suite de leur benjamin.

Luffy prit ce qui se trouvait sur l'autel pour leur montré d'un air excité. « Hé! Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé! »

Ce qui lui valut une troisième bosse de la part du blond cette fois. « Aho! On vient de te dire de ne pas partir sans prévenir. »

Luffy sourit de toutes ces dents. « shishishsishishishi, mais vous étiez occupé alors je suis parti voir le truc pierreux. »

Ace soupira : « Crétin, ça ne se dit pas un truc pierreux. »

Voulant couper court à la dispute qui pointait le bout de son nez, Sabo prit la parole. « Montre-moi ça Luffy. »

Le noiret lui donna volontiers ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un livre brun épais avec une couverture de cuir aux arabesques incrustées dedans. Ses pages étaient jaunis et leur rebord craquelé s'il se fiait à l'aperçu que lui donnait la gouttière. Le livre était vieux sans aucun doute. Une fine écriture dorée ornait le plat du livre. Le livre s'appelait _**« Link »**_. Il chercha un résumer au dos de la page, rien.

« Rentrons »

Il prit la main de Luffy pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Sachant qu'Ace était d'accord avec lui sans avoir à dire quelque chose.

Finalement rendus dans ce qu'ils appelaient leur « maison », ils se rendirent compte avec un peu de désespoir qu'ils avaient tous oublié de chasse.

« Aucun souper ce soir » Déclara Sabo

« EEHH! USO! »

Ace croisa les bras en secouant la tête. « On a oublié de chasse. »

Luffy gémit, tombant à genoux au sol. « Non! »

Ace grogna : « Faudra faire avec. »

Sabo se gratta la tête embêtée : « N'est-ce pas. »

Le noble regarda le livre qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. « Ace, tu peux garder un œil sur Luffy? Je veux savoir de quoi parle ce livre. »

Le fils de Roger le regarda d'un air peu avenant avant d'acquiescer d'un petit signe de la tête.

Souriant, il se retourna pour aller dans un petit coin tranquille, chose pas si aisée dans un repaire de bandits. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Il ouvrit délicatement la page couverture. Comme il l'avait deviné, les pages étaient jaunies et gondolé. Le papier semblait si fragile qu'il donnait l'impression que le simple fait de les retourner allait les effriter.

Il ne fit pas attention au garde volant et la garde blanc page pour sauter la page de titre. Il tomba sur la page d'introduction.

_Ci git dans ce livre les pratiques désormais interdites pas le gouvernement. Il s'agit du dernier exemplaire expliquant comment lier des personnes selon les anciens enseignements. Si jamais vous trouver ce livre, prière de ne jamais l'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. Ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur devrait rester endormi à jamais pour votre bienêtre…_

Le blond regarda brièvement le reste de la page. Que des avertissements sur le contenu du bouquin. Il passa outre et alla directement à la page suivante.

_Rituel pour lier le destin_

_Utiliser pour les adoptions et les mariages, ce rituel lie ceux qui l'utilisent entre eux pour l'éternité. Simple et efficace, il a été…_

Le reste du paragraphe était indéchiffrable. L'écriture s'était effacée. Toutefois, le rituel semblait être réellement intéressant pour lui et ses frères. Avec ça, ils seraient liés ensemble comme des frères de sang.

_Ingrédient_

_-Sake (Signe ancestral de la fraternité et l'amitié)_

_-Un couteau pour faire couler un peu de sang (permettant d'outre passé les limites physiques)_

_-de la ficelle rouge (représentant le destin)_

_-de l'encre (pour sceller le sortilège)_

_-un lien émotionnel fort (le sort ne fonctionne que si cette condition est remplie. Le sort ne peut se baser sur le néant.)_

Les ingrédients étaient simples et faciles à se procurer estima Sabo. Cela ne prendrait qu'une seule journée pour tout réunir. Mais le deuxième ingrédient était inquiétant.

_Le sortilège doit être fait lors d'un solstice d'été, puisque c'est à ce moment que l'énergie de la vie est la plus forte._

Visiblement, c'était un signe du destin puisque le solstice d'été était dans une semaine. C'est-à-dire le 21 juin à 10 h 54. Qu'est-ce qu'il était content d'avoir lu ce livre d'astronomie! L'éducation était probablement la seule raison pour lui de remercier ses soi-disant parents.

_Étapes :_

_Remplir même nombre de coupe de sake qu'il y a de participants et former un cercle assis autour des coupes._

_Chacun des participants liés la ficelle rouge aux petits doigts des uns des autres en répétant cette phrase : « Que notre destin, autrefois séparé, soit désormais lié. »_

_Utiliser le couteau pour faire une légère incision sur l'auriculaire. Chacun des participants doit faire couler dans chaque coupe le même nombre de goutte de sang qu'il y a de participants tous ensembles en récitant en même temps : « Que plus aucune distance physique ne puisse effacer les liens que nous avons noués. »_

_Clore le rituel en répétant deux fois cette phrase : « Que désormais le monde entier puisse voir que nous sommes geliebte,_

Il s'inquiéta de voir que la formule finale n'était pas complète. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir faire le rituel si c'était le cas. Ce qui serait foutrement dommage. Surtout que le couteau et le sang n'étaient pas utilisés comme il avait pensé qu'il le serait. _(C'est-à-dire tuer quelqu'un.)_

_Le terme Geliebte,…, est utilisé pour leur signification différente._

Encore une fois les mots manquaient, mais apparemment ce n'était pas super important, s'ils utilisaient le premier mot.

_Le rituel fonctionnera tout de même, mais le résultat sera légèrement différent._

Oh, c'était parfait alors! Il devait en parler à Luffy et Ace!

Le noble tourna la page pour voir s'il y avait d'autres rituels dans le genre, mais se heurta à un mur. Le reste du livre était creux. Il n'y avait en réalité que quatre pages dans le bouquin.

Il haussa les épaules un peu indifférentes à cette idée. Le rituel de liaison avait suffisamment attiré son attention pour que le reste soit sans importance. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à ses frères. Le blond allait leur dire, lorsqu'il les découvrit endormis dans un petit tas. Souriant doucement, il se blottit contre leur corps. Il pourrait toujours leur dire demains après tout.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce que moi non! Six heures, six heures d'écritures! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
